


Tempest - A Reylo AU

by Shwtlee



Series: Canonverse Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AchTo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin is Ariel, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo Ren's Defection, Kylo is Ferdinand, Luke is Prospero, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Rey is Miranda, Reylo Tempest AU, Soulmates AU, Tempest in canonverse, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, jedi academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: “Have you felt it?” Luke Skywalker asked the ghost of his father, who was hovering right beside him on the cliff top, on his meditation spot.“Yes, I did feel him, he is almost here.” Ghost Anakin confirmed, staring up at the sky.Luke opened his eyes and looked up, “Then you know what I must do?”Anakin turned to his son, his eyes sad and beseeching, “Then I must ask you to reconsider, my son. He is my only grandson, Leia’s only child. The last of my bloodline.”Luke turned to the ghost of his father, “You know the consequences of letting him come to us. He will march in here with his knights and destroy everything I built once again. He fooled me once, not again. I will not put my safety and the safety of my ward to chances.”With that, Luke raised his arms channeling the force focusing on the spaceship fast approaching the planet.





	Tempest - A Reylo AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning to write this AU for over a year now. Tempest is one of my most favorite plays, and Ariel is my favorite Shakespearean Character. I Was Excited to Write Force Ghost Anakin as Ariel.
> 
> Love > Nori
> 
> Hope you like my Spin on the Classic.

* * *

 

 

“Have you felt it?” Luke Skywalker asked the ghost of his father, who was hovering right beside him on the cliff top, on his meditation spot.

 

“Yes, I did feel  _ him _ , he is almost here.” Ghost Anakin confirmed, staring up at the sky.

 

Luke opened his eyes and looked up, “Then you know what I must do?”

 

Anakin turned to his son, his eyes sad and beseeching, “Then I must ask you to reconsider, my son. He is my only grandson, Leia’s only child. The last of my bloodline.”

 

Luke turned to the ghost of his father, “You know the consequences of letting him come to us. He will march in here with his knights and destroy everything I built once again. He fooled me once, not again. I will not put my safety and the safety of my ward to chances.”

 

With that, Luke raised his arms channeling the force focusing on the spaceship fast approaching the planet.

 

* * *

 

Aboard the Moonbright 2, Ben Solo was anxious. He had been waiting for this day for years. And finally the day has come, he will see her again. He found her and he can't believe his luck. He couldn't be more certain about his decision of defecting and returning to his mother than at that moment. Because his action lead him here, lead him to his Rey.

 

Eight agonizing years away from her. Eight painfully slow years without her light. He regretted his decision of destroying the temple, but Snoke had already started to turn his heart. The night he woke up to find his Uncle Luke standing over him with his lightsaber was the last stroke. The darkside took over him. When the dust cleared, the padawans thought Luke was dead and went against Ben. So he gave into the rage and let the self preservation rule his senses. Some of them did stand beside him, but they had other motives behind it. 

 

Later, Ben would realize Snoke was preying on their minds as well. He had promised them power, but told Ben he would take the padawans in and train them to be his knights. Snoke had ordered the others to purge the academy so the new Jedi couldn't rise again.

 

When Ben came to his senses, the worst was done. The temple was burning, and he couldn't turn back. It was done, he was the unwilling participant. The very cause of the death of all those padawans. And he could never undo what he had done. Never again return to his family and to the light.

 

Snoke promised him power, freedom from the Jedi ways, the hypocrisy and the chain. If he helped him destroy his uncle's academy and put an end to his dogmatic ways, he wouldn't only free himself, he would free the other force sensitives who were taking tutelage under his uncle.

 

Snoke also promised to never separate him from his bond mate. And that Rey would become Ben's apprentice once they freed her from his uncle's grasps.

 

His uncle was clever. He fled with Rey on that night and hid her from everyone. Ben didn't know that. He felt her force signature disappearing. And it was the most terrifying feeling Ben felt in his life.

 

At first, he thought she was dead. And that made his decision to stick with Snoke and his order of knights easier. Besides, he had nowhere to turn, no home to go back to.

 

The first couple of years under Snoke’s tutelage were unbearable. Ben was scorned, humiliated, subjected to every form of mental and physical torture known to the knights. But he endured; he thought he deserved it. He wasn't fully light when he was with the jedi, he isn't fully dark now that he was with Snoke. He felt broken and incomplete and he thought he deserved it. Pain was his way of channeling the darkside. 

 

And it helped him deal with the emptiness he felt, help fill the hole left behind from the loss of his bond mate and the crushing guilt he felt from what he had done. 

 

He rose up the ranks and soon was made the master of the knights. But he could never let go of the flickering light blooming inside of him. He buried Ben but still could feel the pull of the light. The more he felt the pull, the more brutal he became. But he was efficient, never shed a drop of blood unnecessarily. He was a weapon for his side and that's all he intended to be, because that's all he would ever be.

 

At night, he was plagued by her dreams, his little Rey of light, reaching out to her Ben. Beckoning him to come join her in the light. And Kylo felt Ben responding to her, the other half of his soul. But just like Ben, she was gone too. Kylo destroyed them both. And they could never be whole again. Not even in death, for she was with the light and he could never meet her there. They would never be one in the force.

 

Ben made peace with that fate. But one night two years ago, he felt a strange disturbance in the force. The force had been quiet ever since the purge of the new Jedi temple. It was new, it was strange, it was exciting and Ben felt exuberant for first time in years.

 

But the Supreme Leader felt it too. He summoned Kylo to let him know that there had been a new awakening. Ben dreaded the implication of those words. Kylo’s master wanted him to meditate on it and investigate this with his knights.

 

So Ben meditated and was surprised to find himself being pulled toward this new source of force, but it had no darkness-- it was pure undulated light. It was beautiful and it was unmistakably his Rey.

 

After that night, his dreams became more vivid. More real. The knowledge that she was alive somewhere, anywhere made his heart fill with joy. But these were not dreams of his sweet little Rey. These dreams were about a young woman, Strong, powerful and oh so beautiful. She wielded a staff, and climbed impossible heights. She lived by a beach, swam with the sea creatures and collected colorful stones.

 

But she was just learning to command the force, which seemed odd to Ben because his little Rey had been taught the ways of the force since she could walk. Ben’s theory was that his uncle did something to her force ability as well as her memory to hide her from him. Although this Rey might be rediscovering her power, but she was learning at a tremendous speed.

 

One day Ben would witness her learning to levitate a rock, next he would see her rearrange boulders on her beach to her liking. He also realized his uncle was training her lightsaber forms, but she preferred to use her staff instead of a traditional lightsaber.

 

Ben learned about her from the little snippet he got through the bond and his dreams of her. But he could never reach out to her. She was still too guarded. And Ben the silent spectator. He would get pulled into these visions at inconvenient times. But it's wasn't the first time Ben had this problem. 

 

He remembered from when they were younger and the bond was newly formed, little Rey would pull him to her at the most awkward moments. But his uncle indulged them and encouraged their bond back then. That was before Ben left the academy. His family had lied to him about his origin and Vader. And he was blindsided by the truth and was cornered at the Academy by fellow padawans. When push came to shove, Ben was forced to use his relatively superior ability and defend himself. But his uncle took their side and so he was left with nowhere to turn. Snoke offered an escape, offered power. Ben wasn’t willing to join, but his uncle just forced his decision that night.

 

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his progress and the bond hidden from Snoke. The only thing keeping it safe was the fact they couldn't access the bond like they could before. The bond wasn't active and that kept it from being a prominent thread in the force.

 

But that was until Rey got curious. His inquisitive little scavenger, he knew she would start digging around the bond. The thought never came to Ben’s mind that if he could see or feel her, then the same was happening to her too. And if she didn't have her memories, she would try to look for answers.

 

The day Rey finally reached out to him, he was meditating in his room. She just walked up to him and sat cross legged in front of him, like it was completely natural. Kylo for a moment thought she might have gotten her memory back, but soon realized he was wrong. She touched his face and tried to feel him.

 

“So you are real, and not something my mind just made up?” she asked in such a manner, Kylo was left without a response.

 

“I always saw you in my mind, like a memory, like a dream. But never dared to think you were real.” she said, almost like she was talking to herself. 

 

Kylo grasped her hand against his cheek, turning his face in her palm. “I am real, sweetheart.”

 

Rey gasped at the endearment. She remembered that. “And those are memories. Our memories. We grew up together. I saw you grow. I held you in my arms. I put you to sleep. I showed you how to lift your first rock and taught you the first lightsaber form.” He urged her to remember.

 

“Do you not remember me Rey?” he said placing a kiss inside of her palm. 

 

“Ben?” lips trembling, she asked. 

 

Kylo looked up to find her eyes were swimming. “Yes, Ben, your Ben.”

 

“My Ben,” she said, her fingers dipping in his hair as she pulled him closer. Raising up on her knees she hugged his head to her chest as she chanted his name again and again.

 

After the first encounter, their visits became more frequent. She would come to him or he’d go to her.  Their presence hidden from everyone but themselves. She still didn’t get her memory back but she was learning about their history from Ben. He also helped her with the force and the bond. They felt whole again. The perpetual feeling of loneliness somewhat dissipating. 

 

Ben knew he would stay away from her. And one night when Rey reached out, and asked him to, “Come back.” Kylo knew he wanted to leave the order and Snoke’s tutelage. But he needed to be better, and take responsibility for his actions. And try to make amends.

 

He went back to his mother, expecting his mother to put him on trial for his crimes. But Leia surprised him by pulling him in her arms. She was just happy to have him back-- she had waited for her son all these years.

 

Ben helped his mother’s cause however he could. He was repenting; trying to be a better man for his Rey, but without her everything felt empty. He was incomplete without her. But he was preparing to face his uncle.

 

It took months to find the map to them. Han helped with all he could. And when the time came, his mother gave him her own ship to fly to Ahch-To, the first Jedi temple and obscure hideout. 

 

Han and Chewie waited aboard the Falcon on the planet orbit as Ben broke atmo. He was caught in an unusual atmospheric storm. But soon he came to the conclusion it wasn't a natural phenomenon and he was caught in a force tempest, hurtling full power towards the ocean. And Ben had a feeling his uncle was behind all this.

 

Ben thought it was ironic how he had finally managed to find her and he would lose her again and for forever.

 

Right before the ship hit the water Ben heard Rey’s agonizing cry inside his head and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the AU so far, and if i should continue it. ;-)
> 
> Or check out my other canon verse fics... :))))


End file.
